projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
ARCHER FIGHT! SpaceHamster vs Algus! ¦ Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 5
Jared finishes the last fights of chapter 1 - by beating up Algus. Synopsis Jared has prepared for the fight again. He bought upgrades and leveled up his team. The chocobo has so much range as Jared loses half his hit points! PBG keeps on missing being buffed up. Jared's luck is awful as he keeps on missing. The chocobo ruins everything by getting in the way of the party. "Get that oversized albino pigeon out of here!" Jeff is taken out, and everything is going horribly wrong! Jared is desperate to steal the sword. It still doesn't work. Jared is angered that everything keeps on failing. SpaceHamster finally kills the chocobo. "Way to ruffle his feathers Jeff!" brutalmoose is killed by the marksman, and Jared once again attempts to steal his sword. It continues to not work and Jared wonders why. Delita kills an enemy with a rock! "I guess you could say he "rocked" her world!" A counter-throw knocks an enemy away. Jared finally steals the sword. The White Knight punches Jeff so hard he is knocked out. brutalmoose is revived as the characters talk. brutalmoose is taken out again by a spin attack, but PBG can counter to take the enemy out. brutalmoose and Jeff are revived once more. The team is healed, and they prepare for the final showdown. Wiegrif becomes blinded by PBG's oil. Wiegrif starts reviving his team mates. "Christ! Who does this guy think he is? Jesus?" They changed one of the items so it only steals magic now, so Jared wastes a turn. Wiegrif is set on fire by brutalmoose, and Wiegrif starts retreating. That fight was way more difficult then it needed to be. "Oh most defiantly!" The next cutscene is shown. Jared goes to Fort Zeakden. A cutscene shows a thief kidnapping Tata. Zalbag and Algus are here too. Algus shoots Tata. "Told ya he was an asshole!" Jared is happy that he can now beat up Algus. Algus starts firing arrows at the team and running away, while Jeff gets into a sniping position. Jeff gets a critical hit on a black mage. "Looks like Jeff gave em' the shaft!" A mage makes Delita float. Algus climbs up onto the tower so he can start sniping. Jared has never seen that happen before. Jeff continues to shoot at a mage, while Jared is revived. Mages attempt to stop PBG. Jared tries to throw stones at the mage to get it out of the way, but it fails. "No stop, no hammer time! But I think there is a high chance of ass whopping time!" PBG keeps on getting attacked. Ian runs out of magic points. Algus continues to make insane jumps while Jared's party heals. Jeff prevents Algus's attack. Ian keeps on getting attacked. Jared wants to lower Algus's bravery. Jared throws a stone at an enemy that climbed the tower and they get knocked off! "Hope you had a nice fall dumbass!" Algus knocks Ian out. Jeff keeps on shooting Algus. Jared prepares for a long fight. Jeff lowers Algus's brave stat even further. This has turned into an archer fight as Jeff is put into darkness. PBG has to save brutalmoose. "Come on PBG, Ian's to young and handsome to die!" Jared is relieved when Ian is revived. Algus continues to take damage. An enemy uses a Pheonix Down. Jared is worried. Jared discovers that he can target and hit every turn. Jared tries to revive brutalmoose twice more, but it fails both times. PBG tries to revive Ian again. "Comon' get up you son of a bitch! Huzza! The boy lives again, now let's just hope no one kills him." Jared blocks the other enemies from coming up. The party continues to be slowed, but Jared doesn't care. Jared counter-throws a mage off the cliff, and it splats to the ground and dies. Algus becomes out of range as Jeff drops down off the top. Jeff gets within range and shoots Algus out. "Yeah! Die you little shit sipper!" Jared has never had to fight like that before. Jared has reached the end of chapter 1. The building explodes with Delita inside it. Jared asks for feedback. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 Category:Videos